Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/02
Kategoria:Sfinks II Śnieg przestał padać. Chmury wełniste wyładowały z siebie cały zapas przepysznej bieli i okryły nią świat. Pola zasypane, drzewa ciężarne śniegiem, każdą gałązkę oblepiło szkliwo lodowe, a na nim znów jeżył się świeży puch jak niepokalanie biała grzywa. Szarzało, jął ścinać mróz. Wśród olszyn, gdzie mokry grunt skuty był lodowym pancerzem, przesuwał się w mroku samotny cień błądzącego człowieka. To pan Jacek chodził pomiędzy olchami, zagłębiając się w gąszcze wiklin i dzikich malin, wśród których świecił lód nagi, nie zawiany jeszcze śniegiem. Spod gładkich tafli lodowych wyglądały przedziwne rysunki ziół i traw obumarłych. Koronkowe desenie bagnistej rohożki jak sploty kosmatych wężowisk, szerokie tłuste liście grzybienia i drobne listki kaczeńców nabierały pod szklanymi taflami lodu jakiegoś życia i dziwnej barwy. Mozaika ta cieszyła oczy pana Jacka, który skulony w swym nędznym ubraniu, z rękoma w rękawach letniego paltota patrzył dokoła siebie z powagą uroczystą, ze szczęściem. W oczach jego jednak, w tych oczach szarych, głębokich była otchłań zadumy i smutku, jakiś cień bolesny, mimo blasków radosnych, zachwytu i podniecenia. Cieszył się olszynami, patrzył na groty bajeczne, utworzone z gąszczów zasypanych śniegiem, bawiły go sędziwe olchy w białych futrach i – leśny drobiazg, osnuty welonami bieli. Kładł wzrok rozmodlony na czarodziejską mozaikę w dole, zanurzał spojrzenia ciekawe w kopce i nawały śniegu dokoła pni olszowych, gdzie zapewne miały swe ciepłe leża bure zające. Pan Jacek błądził tak już długo, odkrywając w białej martwocie natury coraz nowe cuda, niespodzianki, i unosił się dziecięcym wprost porywem nad każdym niemal drobiazgiem. Krakanie lecących nad nim wron, łopot kruczych skrzydeł i widok strącanych z gałęzi kaskad śniegowych, ćwierkanie wróbli, które zewsząd przypatrywały się niezwykłemu gościowi oczkami z czarnego dżetu, drzewa, krzewy i cienie tajemne ukryte w gąszczach, i ziemia, i każde źdźbło wystające hardo spod lodu, i chwila ta jedyna, niesamowita – wszystko uświadomiło panu Jackowi, że to nie sen, tam na krańcu świata, w jurcie sybirskiej, lecz rzeczywistość żywa, dotykalna. – Podlasie rodzime, ukochane, a nade wszystko Polska, Polska jedyna, moja – szeptał w zapamiętałym upojeniu, z radością, z nabożeństwem. Posunął się dalej i stanął na brzegu olszyn, nad rowem pełnym lodu i śniegu, skąd widać było łąkę, a za nią dach dworu, otoczonego bujnymi kępami drzew. Z kominów wystrzelały proste siwo-niebieskie słupy dymu niby zbiorowy oddech rodziny zebranej pod dachem; dalej bielały ściany budynków, a za nimi szły ogrody, zagaje, równa linia alei lipowej, młyn, wiatrak na górce, dalej borek w mgle śnieżnych pyłów, wynoszący się w górę rosochatymi koronami sosen ponad puszczę brzóz, a jeszcze dalej mętna śreżoga śnieżna, przerysowana ciemną taśmą boru, zatopionego w oddechu zimy. Nad polami unosił się pył mroźny, siność wieczoru gęstniała, kontury osady dworskiej zacierały się tak, że już tylko widać było drzewa, a i te wkrótce rozpłynęły się w szarosiwej martwej zaćmie. Borkowo – pomyślał pan Jacek z rzewnym uśmiechem, ale wnet uśmiech zgasł, bo serce ścisnął skurcz bolesny, a do gardła nadbiegły łzy. Pan Jacek uprzytomnił sobie nagle, że jest bezdomny. Wszak nie czeka na niego ani dwór, ani wieś, obca mu jest każda zagroda, żadna pierś ciepła, bratnia nie przytuli go do siebie, nikt nie wyjdzie na jego spotkanie – nikt, nikt... Westchnął bezradny i znowu poszedł w olszyny. Brnąc w śniegu i trzęsąc się już z zimna, przeszedł na drugi brzeg i stanął nad rzeczką Krzną, którą tak dobrze znał i tylokrotnie wspominał. W oddali, poza łąką, na wzgórzu, w biało-szarym dywanie, błyszczały roje światełek z okien chat wiejskich. Migały te światła wśród ośnieżonych sadów jak oczy zalotne, pełne pokusy i słodkich obietnic, radosne, uroczyste. Wyżej świeciła plebania, nad nią zaś smukła wieża kościoła, pogrążona już do połowy w odmętach nadciągających zewsząd mroków. – Zaolchniów – szepce pan Jacek i czuje ból w piersi jakiś tępy, nieznośny, i łzy coraz bardziej dokuczliwie szamocą się w ściśniętym gardle. I starzec już prawie bezwiednie zawraca w kierunku przeciwnym, i znowu staje nad rowem pełnym lodu. Patrzy na Borków, raczej widzi już tylko wizję Borkowa, mętniejącego w oddali. Oto i tam błyszczy światło w jednym z okien dworu. Który to pokój? – usiłuje przypomnieć sobie pan Jacek. – Od olszyn na lewo był dziecinny, pośrodku stołowy, na prawo salon... Tak, światełko pali się teraz w stołowym... Tam przy stole, nakrytym białym obrusem, zebrała się rodzina... pod obrusem chrzęści siano... wszak to Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, święto rodzinne... każdy ze swoimi spędza, każdy u siebie... I nagle zrywa się w panu Jacku huragan wewnętrznego szlochu i w jednej chwili przesuwają mu się przed oczami szlaki dróg dalekich, bezludnych, Sybir, cele więzienne, jurta, lata męki, tęsknoty, udręczeń. I – majak potworny szydzącego Sfinksa. Sam jesteś, sam, bezdomny – przebiegają przez głowę pana Jacka myśli, słowa, błyskawice słów – wróciłeś do kraju radosny po tylu latach zesłania, tułaczki i oto znów stoisz bezradny gdzieś na odludziu, bez dachu nad głową, choć w Polsce... w Zaolchniowie, w Borkowie, na Podlasiu ukochanym – choć sam... Przytuliły cię tylko ośnieżone olszyny i te mroki, tułające się dookoła, bo z ludzi nikt cię nie zna, nikt nie pamięta. Po tamtych, którzy znali i kochali, pozostały groby zapadłe, a i te odszukać trudno; innych los wygnał z tych stron tak dawno, że już pamięć o nich zaginęła, a ci, co są... nowi, tacy dziwni, obcy... świat się zmienił, ludzie inni... – Sam jestem! – wybuchnął pan Jacek, a echo jego głosu odbiło się jakąś żałobną nutą wśród olszyn i zagajów. Sam, sam, sam – chrzęścił śnieg pod strudzonymi stopami starca. A przecie zaraz po przybyciu do wsi rozpytywał o rodzinę, o znajomych, o rzecz każdą, o ludzi, których zostawił tu, z którymi żył i dzielił niejeden i trud, i mękę. Ale ludzie spoglądali nań podejrzliwie, spode łba, i zbywali go niczym, inni zaś wzruszali tylko ramionami i odpowiadali niechętnie dla pozbycia się: – Ho! Bracia w grobie, dawno pomarli... – A ziemia ich, zagroda moja, a... – Sprzedana, inni gospodarują od wielu już lat. – A bratankowie? – Kto ich tam wie, gdzie są – w świecie. Inni jeszcze, gdy przechodził przez wieś od chaty do chaty, pokazywali go sobie wzajemnie znakami urągliwymi i mówili półgłosem: – Ten szuka dawnych panów z Borkowa, Strzemskich niby... – Familiant jaki?... – Gdzie tam. Mówi, że z Sybiru wraca. – A juścić, z Sybiru!... Jeno za co go tam wysłali... – Pewnie! Toć włóczy się po wsi dużo takich, co kogoś zawsze szukają. – Przecie ten stary już jest, gdzieżby tam udawał... – Ho! Ho! A to wyście takich nie widzieli? – Kiedy on pyta o tych, co to jeszcze ponoć przed Strzemskimi byli, widać zna... – Przybłęda jakiś... – Obłąkany... Pan Jacek rozumiał mowę oczu ludzkich i te słowa, które szły za nim jak osy kąśliwe. Wiedział, że ludzie unikają go, są względem niego nieufni a on jest dla nich zupełnie obcy. Chodził wśród wsi rodzinnej jak przybysz, który wśród nocy nie może znaleźć przytułku, odtrącano go zewsząd jak psa bezpańskiego – przybłędę. Ksiądz był inny, nowy, ludzie nowi i chat wiele nowych, tylko w wielkim ołtarzu Chrystus na krzyżu ten sam, choć taki milczący, jakby nie pamiętał, że mały Jacuś wobec niego Pierwszą Komunię przyjmował, a w kilka lat potem do Mszy Świętej służył i modlił się na tych samych stopniach ołtarza, mając serce pełne miłości i duszę rwącą się do lotu... Ech, Boże miły, i tyś Chryste zamknął ramiona – westchnął pan Jacek i żal mu się zrobiło niewymownie, bo przecie przebrnął cudze lądy i morza, ostatnimi siłami pracował na podróż, byle prędzej do kraju, byle stanąć już na drogiej ziemi podlaskiej. Leciał tu bez wytchnienia, z wiarą niezłomną, młodzieńczą i przybył, choć... raz się tylko zawahał, zwątpił... To słowa Strzemskiej tam, na pustyni... Jakieś wspomnienie... jakaś twarz roześmiana potwornie, ironicznie... Sfinks... Srebrnoblade światło księżyca i ten jęk szakali... Dreszcz przebiegł ciałem pana Jacka. Wydało mu się, że i tu, w gąszczach, słyszy przykre żałosne skomlenie. Rozejrzał się dokoła trwożnie. Czyżby? Och, ból serca bywa niekiedy słyszalny... W górze przeleciał jakiś zabłąkany, senny ptak, zakwilił, załopotał skrzydłami i zniknął w głębi olszyn. Bezdomny...? Pan Jacek usiadł na brzegu rzeki, na wysokiej kępie owianej śniegiem, skulił się bardziej w kołnierzu paltota i zapatrzył w migające światła wsi. Już teraz myśl jego odzyskiwała poprzedni spokój i swobodę. Nawet w pewnej chwili zaśmiał się głośno i jął szydzić z własnego niedołęstwa. Jakże to! W Polsce jest, na Podlasiu, u siebie, a ten wieczór wigilijny ma spędzić na śniegu, w olszynach, jak żebrak? Toć przecie powinien zebrać ostatki sił i iść do wsi, i szukać, i żądać wprost od ludzi, by mu ułatwili odzyskanie dachu, wmówić w nich, przekonać, że jest on gospodarzem w Zaolchniowie, że wreszcie za wolność tego Zaolchniowa (chociażby) należy mu się coś więcej niż brak domu i głupia tułaczka wśród zarośli nocą. Niedołęga jestem, nie oni winni, że patrzyli na mnie jak na intruza, lecz ja, moja nieśmiałość i bierne poddawanie się losowi. A oto co mi los szykuje – w samą noc Bożego Narodzenia – dzisiaj... I znowu ogarnia pana Jacka dziwny smutek, bezwład. Głowę ma ciężką, oczy zmęczone. Powieki przymykają się, światełka w oddali nikną, zlewając się w jedną żółtą plamę kopcącego kaganka. Z szmerów nocnych wyłaniają się jakieś głosy jękliwe, przeciągłe, później głosy te cichną, odchodzą, znów wracają i znowu słabną, wreszcie panu Jackowi wydaje się, iż leży na nędznym barłogu w jurcie syberyjskiej, oświetlonej kopcącym kagankiem i słyszy uprzejme, dobre słowa: „Na, na, pej, Ku-Jama prosi”... Istotnie, jest do czego zapraszać! Taka podła herbata w pogiętej blaszance... Ale nie trzeba odmawiać. Ku-Jama jest poczciwy, bo któż by to z obcych ludzi chciał pielęgnować zesłańca-Polaka, z którym się trudno porozumieć? A Ku-Jama to robi, choć przecie nikt mu nie kazał... Przyjął go, jak brata, do swej samotnej jurty rybackiej nad brzegiem jakiegoś jeziora i dzieli się z nim wszystkim, czym może. I teraz, gdy pan Jacek zległ na barłogu, dotknięty ciężką chorobą, stary Chińczyk opiekuje się nim i troszczy się o jego zdrowie z wyszukaną czułością. Niezliczone razy pochyla nad barłogiem swoją kanciastą twarz, a gdy widzi, że chory nie śpi, podsuwa mu kubek herbaty i mówi uprzejmie: „Na, na, pej, Ku-Jama prosi...” Po czym wydaje jakieś niezrozumiałe gardłowe dźwięki i zadowolony staje w drugim kącie jurty, rozstawiwszy szeroko nogi. Pan Jacek pije obrzydliwy płyn, herbatą zwany, i czuje, że dusi go zapach tranu, którym jest przesiąknięta mała jurta ubogiego rybaka. Zresztą piecze go w piersiach nieznośny żar, a czaszkę rozsadza ból okropny. Chce wstać, wydostać się z tej jurty na wolną przestrzeń, ale brak mu sił. Chce rozerwać na piersi koszulę, by wyszarpnąć z wnętrza piekielny ogień, ale ręka drży tylko i opada bezwładnie. I znów Ku-Jama nachyla się nad nim i wpija w niego skośne blade oczka, jak gdyby chciał go przeszyć wzrokiem i wyczytać w duszy zesłańca wszystko, cokolwiek on przeżył. Nagle chwyta ze ściany jakiś przedmiot i wciska w rękę panu Jackowi: „Na, na, twój Bóg, twój Bóg”– mówi szybko, prostując się. „Twój Bóg” – powtarza pan Jacek i przytula do ust, jak relikwię, mały woreczek ze szczyptą ziemi zaolchniowskiej i srebrny medalik z Bogarodzicą. Jedyne skarby zesłańca!... Jakże pan Jacek jest wdzięczny Ku-Jamie za to, że zachował on te bezcenne skarby, umieszczając je nad barłogiem, gdy chory był nieprzytomny. Ale dobry Chińczyk nie wie, że w woreczku jest ukryta miniatura tej, która nie mogła być bogiem, choć była wszystkim. – „Och, Ku-Jamo – Ku-Jamo!” – wota pan Jacek i zrywa się ostatkiem sił przerażony. Oto Chińczyk rośnie, olbrzymieje, przeistacza się w bryłę kamiennego potwora, roześmianego straszliwymi usty... A, a! Sfinks... – On widzi to, czego my widzieć nie chcemy, albo czego nie widzimy istotnie... – Gdzie jestem? – uprzytomnia sobie pan Jacek. Wytęża wzrok i przekonuje się z trudem, że siedzi na śniegu zziębnięty, i że jest pusto dokoła i cisza, choć w dali, we wsi, błyszczą roje światełek. Wstrząsnął się z zimna, czy też z przykrego uczucia, wstał i poszedł w głąb olszyn. Nagle stanął. Rzeczka skręcała półkolem, a na brzegu rosła duża, stara olcha wśród gąszczu wiklin i odwiecznych spróchniałych pni po ściętych niegdyś drzewach. Pan Jacek wpatrzył się w zakręt rzeczki. Tu była – myślał – kładka... tam dzikie maliny, porzeczki; siwa wierzbina... trawy do pasa... niezapominajki... – Boże mój, Boże... – westchnął i znowu szedł dalej. Tu, pod tą starą olchą stała ona... Lubiła siadać tam, na pniu i patrzeć w wodę... Tędy, przez gąszcze, biegła w białej sukni lekka jak sarna... Tam rwała niezapominajki... Przed oczyma pana Jacka przesunęły się obrazy jasne, wizje słoneczne minionego niegdyś lata. Wydało mu się, że przywiała z dalekich dróg przeszłości jedyna w życiu jego chwila, że jest znowu – jak wówczas – pod urokiem kwiatów i miodowych zapachów ziół. Są oboje razem, przy sobie, a postacie ich oplatają szorstkie liście chmielowych pnączy... Rzeczka-powiernica chłodzi łagodnym oddechem ich pałające skronie... Te ranki urocze, gdy olszyny złociły się w słońcu, te zachody krwawe, które rzucały purpurę na białe kiście przytulii... A niezapominajki wczesnym rankiem i o zachodzie barwiły się zawsze różowo... Lata, lata minione bezpowrotnie – czy wrócą?... Przeszła po nich niedola, zesłania, wędrówka po dalekich obczyznach, przepłynęły nad nimi oceany, spiętrzyły się góry, śniegi, lodowce – cała męka trzydziestu kilku lat – cały Sybir... A tu – któż wie, odgadnie, odczuje? Olszyny stoją jak dawniej, ze starych pni wyrastają nowe pędy i krzepną, dojrzewają, i rzeczka, dobra Krzna, przesuwa swe łagodne fale tym samym korytem jak ongiś, w dniu pierwszym i w dniu ostatnim... – Ha! Stało się, widocznie tak trzeba – rzekł pan Jacek i przyspieszył kroku, bo mróz potężniał, dokuczając coraz bardziej. Wtem jęknęło coś w lesie, powietrzem zakołysał jakiś głos metaliczny, dźwięczny, śpiewny, coraz bliższy... Dzwony... To dzwony kościelne w Zaolchniowie biją na Pasterkę, obwieszczając przyjście tego, który miał cierpieć za całą ludzkość. Panu Jackowi krew spłynęła do serca gorącą falą, a oczy zaszkliły się łzami wzruszenia, radości. Biegł już na przełaj, przed siebie, bez tchu, z oczami utkwionymi w wieży kościelnej. Śreżoga wieczorna znikła, powietrze było przeczyste, nalane seledynem i srebrem wychylającego się spoza olszyn księżyca. Dokoła biel, na szafirowej, szmelcowanej stali nieba trzęsienia gwiazd, wyspy świetliste, kolorowe. – Noc święta, boska, mistyczna – szeptał pan Jacek wraz z odgłosem dzwonów i w piersiach miał szczęście, przedziwną muzykę szczęścia. Gdy dobiegł do kościoła, świątynia była rzęsiście oświetlona i pełna ludu tak, że do wnętrza nie sposób było się przedostać. Ze wszystkich drzwi wylewały się tłumy, inni pchali się do środka. Przed kościołem było tłoczno. Młodzież rozmawiała głośno, chichocząc i zaczepiając się w przejściu. Naraz mocne szarpnięcie dzwonka raz i drugi, trzeci i – nagle z wieży, jak z nieba, runął gromadny hejnał wszystkich dzwonów, a z wnętrza świątyni, od ołtarza, zagrały szczebiotliwie dyszkanty dzwonków maleńkich. Pan Jacek oparł czoło o zimny mur szczytu kościoła w miejscu, gdzie był wielki ołtarz, ukląkł na śniegu i rozpłakał się w rozmodleniu, w którym serce i dusza ludzka przebywa niekiedy zadeptane ścieżki życia po raz wtóry, dziesiąty, setny. Klęczał tak długo, obojętny na zimno, nie widział tłoczących się gwarnie ludzi, zapomniał, że jest na dworze, na mrozie i śniegu – bezdomny. Ale w pewnej chwili usłyszał tuż przy sobie czyjś głos i czuł, że ktoś go pociąga gwałtownie za rękaw. Ocknął się. – Dziadku, co to wam? Zmarzliście? Stał przy nim chłopiec może dziesięcioletni w szamerowanym kubraczku i siwej czapeczce. – Co wy tak tu klęczycie i klęczycie? – pytał. – Modlę się, dziecko. – A toć Pasterka skończona. Patrzcie, jak się naród wywala z kościoła. Pan Jacek dźwignął się do wstania, lecz uczuł silny zawrót głowy i nogi się pod nim ugięły. Głód i zmęczenie podcięło go. Byłby upadł, ale podtrzymał go chłopiec, wołając w stronę: – Tatku, prędzej tatku! Gdy pan Jacek siłą woli wyprostował się, ujrzał przed sobą mężczyznę w tęgim kożuchu i baraniej czapie, nałożonej z pewną fantazją. – Czego krzyczysz, Franuś? – rzekł mężczyzna, rzucając ciekawym okiem na starca. – Dziadek jakowyś, myślałem, że zmarzli – tłumaczył się chłopiec. – Nie jestem dziadkiem proszalnym, chłopcze, tylko latami zjedzony, tułaczką – rzekł pan Jacek. – Tułaczką? – zapytał mężczyzna. A można wiedzieć skąd? – Wracam z Syberii, a pochodzę z Zaolchniowa – odparł starzec i wymienił swoje nazwisko. Mężczyzna uchylił czapki. – A toście szlachcic nasz, zagrodowiec! – zawołał. – Familia tutejsza, choć ich już nie ma, wymarli, inni wyjechali. A wasza sadyba kędy? Czy nie ta była, co wedle olszyn, ostatnia za wsią? – Ta sama. Ojciec mój był tam gospodarzem. – No, jego to ja już nie pamiętam. Ale mój stryj będą wiedzieli. A macie tu, panie, znajomych chociażby? – Byli kiedyś. Dziś ludzie nowi, nikt mnie nie zna... – Jakżeż to! – zdziwił się mężczyzna. Gdzież mieszkacie, gdzie żeście wieczerzali? Pana Jacka skurcz zdławił w krtani. – W traktierni przespałem kilka nocy – wyjąkał. – Patrzcie, ludzie! No, to jedźcie z nami. Gość w dom. Bóg w dom, zwłaszcza w noc Narodzenia Pańskiego. Jestem z Jerzejk, Jan Jerzejski. – Jerzejski z Jerzejk! – pochwycił radośnie pan Jacek. – To stryj, o którym pan wspominał, był na prawie w uniwersytecie? – A jakże, mój stryj... – Więc Ezop! – Znacie go? – Naturalnie, kolega mój! Ezop! Co za szczęście? – wołał uradowany naprawdę starzec i dał się już bezwolnie prowadzić do stojących przed kościołem sań. Franek ujął lejce i, kiedy pan Jacek usadowił się wygodnie obok Jerzejskiego, strzepnął nimi, i para oszronionych koni pokłusowała żwawo przez wieś. Po krótkiej chwili rozwaliste sanie wytoczyły się na polną dróżkę kopną, wysadzoną rosochatymi wierzbami w śniegowych zawałach. Mróz iskrzył się na polach i ostro skrzypiał pod płozami. Pan Jacek milczał, gdyż dziwne jakieś obrazy przesuwały mu się w wyobraźni. Na wspomnienie o podobnej jeździe w mróz, o takim samym skrzypieniu śniegu gdzieś i kiedyś na Syberii – wzdrygnął się. Jerzejski także milczał, przynaglając tylko syna do prędszej jazdy. Raz przecie mruknął: – Mijamy Borkowo. Pan Jacek podniósł głowę, otworzył oczy. Ujrzał bramę, aleję wjazdową; w głębi bujnych kęp drzewnych stał cichy ośnieżony dwór. – Jak tu dziwnie smutno – szepnął, westchnąwszy. – Zna pan Borkowo? – Znałem. – Hej, nie tak tu bywało dawniej! Za Strzemskich, panie, było tu i pięknie, i wesoło. A jeszcze przedtem za Iwińskich. Pan Jacek drgnął. – Co z nimi... teraz?... – spytał cicho. – W świecie są, Bóg ich wie, gdzie... Dalej jechali w milczeniu. Wreszcie stanęli przed dworkiem okazałym. Dworek miał drewniany ganek i białe szyby zamarzniętych okien. Podobne domki stały poza dworkiem, ginąc w szeregu drzew iskrzących się od mrozu. – Ot i Jerzejki! – rzekł szlachcic, a gdy konie stanęły, wyskoczył szybko i pomógł wygrzebać się z sań panu Jackowi. – Niech będzie pochwalony Jezus Chrystus! – zawołał, prowadząc gościa do mieszkania. Po chwili siedział pan Jacek na ławie, przy kominie, na którym palił się suty ogień, w jasnej, dobrze ogrzanej świetlicy. Obok niego stał Jerzejski z rękoma w kieszeniach. Był w szarej kurtce i długich butach. Paląc papierosa, patrzył z radością na wesołe oczy pana Jacka i na jego promiennie uśmiechniętą twarz. Obok, w głębokim zydlu, siedział człowiek stary, zwiędły, z siwym zarostem, łysy. Miał wygląd poważny, chociaż postać jego zdradzała niezwykłą ruchliwość. W oczach, ocienionych okularami, widniała inteligencja i pogodny nastrój ducha. Prostota w ubraniu, brak w nim sezonowego kroju, tak zwanej ostatniej mody, świadczył, iż starzec ten ma zamiłowanie do pewnej swoistej wytworności. Ściskał on co chwila pana Jacka i radośnie zacierał ręce, kręcąc się na zydlu i wołając dyszkantem: – Ot i Jacuś wrócił! No, no, no! Gdzie, kiedy, co, jak, a ot i wrócił. Panie wielki, z Syberii wrócił do Polski! A tu już ani Moskala, ani Niemca – ni śladu, ni śladu. W tym roku byli u nas i bolszewicy, ale ich się zmogło. Nagle krzyknął na środek świetlicy: – Kaśka! Prędzej no dawaj z komory, co tylko po wieczerzy zostało. Franek, duchem samowar! A czy Ewunia śpi? – spytał bratanka. – Przecie to noc, stryjku. Żona śpi – usprawiedliwiał się gospodarz przed gościem. – Nie budziłem kobiety, bo i po co dziś. Niech się stryjko sam nacieszy takim niespodziewanym gościem. Kaśka i Franek ugoszczą, a potem trzeba spać. – Rozumie się – potwierdził Ezop. – Jan dobrze mówi... Oto śledź na stole, kapusta przyprażona. A racuszków tam nie zostało trochę? Ha? A barszcz z grzybami. Zwijaj się Franek! Kaśka, nie śpij, ino chleba daj, a ty Janie wódkę wyjm ze szafy – zakropić się warto. Najprzód dawać tu opłatki, żywo!... Ej, Jacuś, czemuś ty od razu nie przyszedł do nas na wieczerzę, jak Bóg przykazał? – Nie wiedziałem, że was tu znajdę... – Ano tak, widzisz, bo o starym Ezopie wszyscy już zapomnieli. Pamiętasz może przezwisko ze szkół? Ciebie przezywali Platonem, boś ciągle ideały snuł. – A teraz stryjka nazywają tu Mądrakiem – wtrącił Jan. – Bo i słusznie: na wszystko zawsze znajdzie radę. Stary Jerzejski zaśmiał się. – Ot, to mi mądrak dopiero, pleśnią obrosły! A pamiętasz, Jacuś, grekę, jakeśmy to trzepali „Iliadę”? Jeszcze czasem przypomnę sobie kilka wierszy o Hektorze i Hekubie, ale już słabo, słabo. Nie ta głowa, co była. A potem uniwersytet... Hej, hej! Boże miły, inne życie było... Tak, tak... Koleje mego nędznego życia nieciekawe, nie. Nas obu zły wiatr wywiał z kursów. Takie losy już... Przy opłatku obaj starzy ściskali się serdecznie i płakali rzewnie, trzęsąc się ze wzruszenia. Nakarmiony już i napojony pan Jacek ogrzewał się nie tylko ciepłem ognia na kominie, ale i szczerą serdecznością tych ludzi. W takiej atmosferze spędzał dzieciństwo, młodość... Z rozrzewnieniem patrzył teraz na Franka i przypomniał sobie, kiedy sam był takim „skrzatem” wszędobylskim i ciekawskim. Franek zaś podparty na łokciu wytrzeszczał chabrowe oczy na przybysza z Syberii jak na dziwo zamorskie i często szeptał do ojca z dumą: – Aha! To ja go znalazłem, tatku, byłby zamarzł, żeby nie ja! Po wieczerzy Jan przynaglał domowników do snu ze względu na spóźnioną porę, wreszcie sam odszedł z Frankiem na drugą stronę domu. Dla gościa Kasia posłała w świetlicy na szerokiej staroświeckiej kanapie, obitej kretonem w kolorowe kwiaty, z poręczami sięgającymi połowy ściany. Nad kanapą wisiał duży Orzeł Biały na czerwonym tle, a po bokach dwa oleodruki, przedstawiające Kościuszkę i Poniatowskiego. Przed kanapą, na równie wiekowym stole, stała pękata lampa z rezerwuarem w kwiaty i ptaki, na kloszu wisiały jaskrawe motyle z bibułki, szkło zaś przykrywał włóczkowy pomarańczowy kanarek z zadartym dziobkiem. Stół był okryty szydełkową serwetą, po obu stronach lampy leżały patarafki różnych wyrobów i zgrabne koszyczki, w których piętrzyły się bajecznie kolorowe pocztówki. Małe niskie okna osłaniały firanki, robione widocznie na drutach. Za podwójnymi szybami zielenił się mech farbowany, na szybach zaś tkał przezroczyste swe desenie mróz. Na kołku wisiały skrzypce, po bokach znowu oleodruki. Pod jedną ze ścian stała skrzynia, przykryta kilimem, nieco dalej szafka z książkami, kilka krzeseł różnych, komoda rozwalista pod obrazem Bogarodzicy, na komodzie krucyfiks i święte figurki. Pan Jacek przesuwał oczy z przedmiotu na przedmiot z rzewnym uśmiechem, jakby witał starych znajomych i przyjaciół. Wszystko dojrzał, każdy szczegół, który przeszłość przypominał, był mu drogi, na wszystko patrzył nie tylko oczami tęsknoty, ale i sercem, miłującym bezmiernie. Cisza zaległa świetlicę, tylko ogień syczał w kominie i szept słów ludzkich włóczył się po kątach. Czasem ćwierknął świerszcz, czasem wiatr mroźny rzucił w szyby grad kolącego śniegu i zawył w kominie, przygaszając ogień. Dwóch starców pochyliło do siebie głowy i szeptało zapamiętale, kiwając się i mrucząc niekiedy głośniej. Pan Jacek opowiedział koledze dzieje swego wygnania, nostalgię i krótką historię dni ostatnich, kiedy wrócił do wolnej niepodległej Polski. Opowiadanie swe przeplatał wyznaniem szczęścia i radości, że oto spełniły się jego sny i że sprawa, za którą tyle wycierpiał, zwyciężyła jeszcze za jego żywota. Jerzejski potrząsał głową i, mrużąc chytrze oczy, uśmiechał się tylko pół smętnie, pół wesoło. Wreszcie w pewnej chwili klasnął w ręce i zawołał: – Oj, Jacuś, tyś zawsze ten sam, niepoprawny!... Pamiętam, jak z uniwersytetu przyjeżdżaliśmy na święta lub wakacje do Zaolchniowa... Toś tylko gadał i gadał: „Polska, ojczyzna... złoty sen o przyszłej świetności Polski... wrogów pobijemy... rozkujemy kajdany...” Terefere! Nie tyś rozkuł kajdany, jeno tobie je nałożyli tak, żeś i zdziadział w nich przedwcześnie... Polskę rozkuł Bóg, cud ją wyzwolił z więzów, ale na ostatnią próbę... No, zobaczymy. Tyś, Jacuś, przez tyle lat męki i tęsknoty myślał sobie, myślał, aż wymyślił, że Polska to już niebieskie objawienie. A ja tymczasem tu siedzę na naszej szlachcie. Kręcę się trochę, to tam, to tu pojadę... Czytam dużo gazet i książek różnych... Ty wiesz, ile ja dawniej czytałem... Potem, jak nas wyrzucili z czwartego kursu, ciebie capnęli, a jam się wywinął, ale ot – życie złamane kulawo poszło. Nasze cele i pragnienia na nic się nie zdały. Ciebie nie stało, a ja się już... bałem. Nie wstydzę się, ale ot po prostu bałem się twego losu. Czy było mi jednak dobrze? Boże, uchowaj! Nadzory policyjne, wilczy bilet, ni nauki, ni posady dobrej. Tłukłem się po miastach, po dworach... Uczyłem dzieci – to zaraz aresztowania... doradzałem ludziom, znając prawo – to prześladowali mnie, że niech Bóg broni. Raz mi się coś lepszego trafiło: wybrali mnie na ławnika, potem oddano wiele głosów za tym, żebym był sędzią. Gdzie tam! Sami Polacy przeszkodzili... I tak oto człowiek dużo się napatrzył i nasłuchał. Teraz jeszcze więcej się słyszy i widzi. Cud nad Polską jawny się spełnił – zaiste na ostatnią próbę. Godna czyś niegodna wolności. Zresztą i czas próby ostatniej Bóg mierzy ludzką głupotą i lenistwem... Pan Jacek podniósł powieki i utkwił wzrok badawczy w oczach kolegi. A Polska?... – zapytał cicho. Polska – odrzekł Ezop – to jeszcze nie objawienie wolności... Panu Jackowi zdawało się, że słowa wymówił ktoś inny jeszcze tam, w piaskach pustyni. I nagle zamajaczyła przed nim kamienna twarz potwora, szydząca, roześmiana straszliwie... Strzemska wówczas milczała, ale jej milczenie było tak samo wymowne, jak ten dziwny głos kolegi z lat młodych... Zapanowała głucha cisza. Jakiś duch niepokoju wtragnął do świetlicy i przyćmił jej pogodę. Pan Jacek siedział zgarbiony, pochłonięty wspomnieniem Strzemskiej i sfinksowej ironii. W pewnej chwili Jerzejski dotknął jego ramienia i rzekł: – Słuchaj, Jacuś, ocknij się, gdzieżeś się tak zapatrzył?... Tyś nie z uniwersytetu na święta przyjechał – z Syberii wracasz. Miejże rozum, ciągle śnić nie można. Zbudzić się już trzeba, za stary tyś już na sny. Starzy nie śnią, lecz widzą. Kto śni, ten szczęśliwy, ale nie bardzo pożyteczny... A ot, panie wielki, ja tobie, Jacuś, gadkę powiem... Jerzejski zamyślił się, ale wnet podniósł czerwone powieki i spojrzał wesoło na towarzysza. – Właśnie była tu w Borkowie dziedziczka, pani Strzemska Halina. Często rozmawiałem z nią, ona chodziła na spacery, a i ja wtedy mogłem łazić więcej. Czasem i do nas zaszła, bo lubiła mnie, że to jej o dawnych czasach rozpowiadałem dużo. Miła to była pani. Ale jak pogoda w marcu: to wesoła jak ptak, to smutna jak żałobnica. Lubiła brodzić po olszynach zaolchniowskich i borkowskich, kwiaty rwała pękami i zawsze była za kimś czy za czymś roztęskniona. Wyjechała z tych stron. Otóż pewnego dnia, po długim niewidzeniu się z ową panią Strzemską odbieram od niej kartę z Rzymu z Bazyliką Świętego Piotra. Mam ją nad łóżkiem. W karcie tej pisze mi pani Strzemska, że wyjeżdża za morza, w dalekie kraje, bo takich, pisze, jak ona nie potrzeba w Polsce nowej. Ona jest egzaltowaną idealistką, niepoprawną marzycielką, podczas gdy w Polsce potrzebni są ludzie czynu, ludzie o tęgich zimnych mózgach, ludzie pracy, poświęceń... – Ja ją spotkałem! – wybuchnął pan Jacek drżącymi wargami. – Kogo?... Panią Strzemską?... – Tak, w Port Saidzie, w drodze mej do kraju. – To chyba niemożliwe! – Możliwe, bom ją spotkał przecie i mówiłem z nią długo, bardzo długo. Tak, ona kocha Podlasie. Prosiła, abym opisywał swoje wrażenia z Polski, z Borkowa i z Zaolchniowa. Data mi adresy poste restante. – No, no, no – dziwił się Ezop i kręcił głową. Jakież to bywają zdarzenia... Tak, to ona. Kochała Podlasie, wiem o tym. Ileż ona choćby i w tych olszynach zostawiła tęsknot i myśli. Nie było tam grudki ziemi, trawki źdźbła, nie tkniętego jej wzrokiem miłującym. Nagle Jerzejski przerwał i pochylił się ku panu Jackowi. – A dlaczego – zapytał szmerem ust – ona pojechała za morza, co?... Nie wiesz, Jacuś?... Pan Jacek wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem, bo skądże! Wiem tylko, że ja stamtąd uciekałem gnany do kraju tęsknotą, pani Strzemska zaś dążyła w stronę przeciwną także pędzona tęsknotą... Przymknął oczy, jak gdyby raził go przenikliwy wzrok Ezopa. Ten jednak długo wpatrywał się w zoraną twarz towarzysza i milczał. Wreszcie wstał, położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i zapytał ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem: – Jacuś... a ty... pamiętasz jeszcze... olszyny?... Dreszcz przebiegł po ciele zesłańca. Nie odrzekł nic, skinął jeno głową. – Bóg was tylko widział... słońce, ptaki i drzewa... kwiaty wam pachniały i Krzna szumiała słodko... Ludzie nie zbrudzili – to i w pamięci wiecznej zostanie... – A ona... Co z nią? – spytał pan Jacek drżącym głosem końcami warg. – Iwińska... umarła dawno już.... Opowiedziałem Strzemskiej kiedyś twoją historię... Ona cię rozumiała... A wiesz, Jacuś, czy zauważyłeś to, jak Strzemska do tamtej podobna? Pan Jacek siedział kamienny, bez ruchu. Zapadło długie milczenie.